


[Podfic] The Ghost of St. James

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Pod-O-Ween 2020 Tricks [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angsty Crowley (Good Omens), Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crowley can see ghosts, Crowley-centric (Good Omens), First Kiss, Follows show canon but set in the 1990s, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hurt Crowley, M/M, Mixes book and show canon, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Crowley (Good Omens), Pie, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Surprise Cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Destiel's Destiny's summary:When he finds himself summoned on All Hallows Eve, it is all the Fallen Crowley can do not to sigh loudly. Because honestly, do humans lack any imagination at all.Or, the one where true names are spoken, ghosts are as real as angels and demons, teenagers can be very cruel, nobody can quite tell what Aziraphale is dressed up as, and Crowley would really rather not spend Hallowe’en chatting with actual, real ghosts.This is a Pod-O-Ween2020 entry for the trick Ritual, Haunt & Grave
Relationships: Arthur Young | Mr Young/Deirdre Young, Aziraphale & Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley & The Them (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Pod-O-Ween 2020 Tricks [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[Podfic] The Ghost of St. James

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ghost of St. James](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221927) by [DestielsDestiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielsDestiny/pseuds/DestielsDestiny). 



****

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-The-Ghost-of-St--James-by-DestielsDestiny-elldnu)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tq2b97rbttv78uz/GO_The_Ghost_of_St._James.mp3/file)

[So wrong](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/The_Light_Beyond/Halloween_Compilation/GOE_SoWrong_64kb) by The Light Beyond  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC-ND 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/)

 **Sound:**  
[Page Turn](https://freesound.org/people/flag2/sounds/63318/) by flag2  
From Freesound.com  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

Cover Art was provided by the Pod-O-Ween 2020 Mods

The Pod-O-Ween Challenge can be found on [dreamwidth](https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
